Tightrope
by Cashlin
Summary: In 1874, Southern Comfort was born in a New Orleans bar. It's been bringing people together ever since. After a trying case, a partner's absences and a new blonde Detective, it might be just what our Detective and ADA need to finally get together. A/O


**I just have to say that I love the fact that Alex Cabot is BACK! But I think that Detective Rollins has a bit of a girl-crush on Detective Benson, hmm should be interesting.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

There is a story here, I feel it  
>I've searched for something real and I believe this<br>You found me on the ground where I was bleeding  
>And you came around<p>

I had enough, I'd given up, I was broken  
>Left to rust, hollowed out, life seemed hopeless<br>Here you are, you see my scars  
>Still you're drying these eyes<br>Cos you are my, you are my, you are my reason why  
>You are my, you are my, you are my reason why<p>

And what would you say if I told you my secrets  
>If I sang you my song<br>Would you walk away  
>Or would you hold on?<p>

"Reason Why" Ron Pope & Grace Weber

**-a-o-**

"Well hello Counselor, how are you on this lovely evening," the senior Detective looked over his glasses slightly at the blonde who just walked into the precinct.

"I'm doing fine Munch, where's Olivia?"

"She said she needed five," Fin shrugged. "We just caught a case, she headed back that way though." Alex nodded as she wondered off in the direction Finn pointed.

"So what's the deal with Cabot and Benson they seem _close_," the way Rollins said _close_ made Fin and Munch raise a knowing eyebrow at each other as they shared a look.

"You don't even want to step on that landmine, believe me Rollins," Fin shook his head at the new detective before continuing on his way out the door.

The new detective chewed her bottom lip mulling over what Detective Tutuola had said. "Are they an item?" Munch glanced up from the case file he was currently looking over, to the new blonde then looking back down at the file in his hands. He may speak his mind about a lot of things, but over the years he had learned when it came to questions of Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot's _relationship status_ he knew enough to leave well enough alone.

**-a-o-**

Olivia Benson felt like her world was slowly caving in. Like everything had just stopped. Suddenly everything she thought she knew had suddenly changed, as if she was no longer on stable ground. She had lost her partner. Elliot Stabler had always been there for her, he was her family like a brother to her. And now he wouldn't return her phone calls and she had to hear about him handing in his papers from Captain. It was just all too much. Wasn't she worth more than that? Didn't twelve years as partners justify enough respect for him to tell her to her face? As the thought went through her mind she had to choke back another sob.

_Knock Knock _

"Umm…just a min," it sounded like a broken sob coming from the brunette Detective as she quickly wiped away her fallen tears.

"Liv, it's me," Alex slowly opened the door to find the Olivia, leaning against the table in the middle of the interview room wiping away her fallen tears. It broke Alex's heart. She hated to see the normally strong detective so broken, so fragile. She had only see the Detective like this once and it was after a particularly grueling case Olivia just broke down on her. Not that Alex minded she had simply sat on the couch in her apartment and held the crying woman in her arms. Effectively changing the relationship of the two women from then on. Alex knew that was the night she started to fall in love with the older woman (thought she never voiced those feelings to anyone until much later). Alex was grateful that Olivia trusted her enough to let Alex see her this way–a way no one else got to- it made her heart swell and break all at the same time.

"What are you doing here Alex," it sounded cold and slightly stung the blonde but she quickly shrugged it off. Part of her didn't expect the Detective to just let her back in. Not after she had been gone for over a year (granted they had stayed in communication with each other during that time, through emails, video chats and sometimes phone calls.) But when Alex left for the Congo the status of their relationship was still hanging in the balance. Alex knew one date for drinks, a confession of attraction and a hot and extremely heavy make-out session didn't justify a relationship. Alex wasn't naïve enough to thing that. They both decided they didn't want to start something they couldn't finish. The decided they would just play it casual and see what happened once Alex returned.

"I stopped by to see if you wanted to go for a drink, and maybe talk, are you ok? Cragen called and told me what happened. I thought maybe you could use a friend," The blonde raised and dropped her shoulders once, stepping closer to the brunette slowly reaching out her right hand and placing it on Olivia's upper arm.

"Thanks Alex, I appreciate it but I'm fine really. I just needed a minute," Olivia stood effectively pulling away from the blondes comforting touch. "We just caught a case so I have to go,"

"Olivia," the brunette stopped but didn't turn around, her hand on the door knob. "Please, don't play tough with me, not after everything," Alex took a step toward Olivia putting a hand on her arm turning her around so they were face to face. "It's me your talking to, just come home with me tonight, I'll make us something to eat, you can even sleep over if you want," Alex rubbed the brunettes arm. "and we can talk, or not talk, just come home with me. It's been a long day, hell it's been a long week," Alex laughed slightly, getting a small smile to form on the Detective's lips. "Plus there's a bottle of southern comfort in the back of my pantry with your name on it. Granted their might be a few cob webs on the bottle."

"I don't mind cob webs," Olivia smiled looking into cerulean eyes that she so easily got lost in.

"So that's a yes," Alex let her hands trail down the Detectives arm and taking her hand in hers giving it a comforting squeeze.

Olivia smiled and the blonde and slowly nodded her head. "Just let me tell Rollins she can go with Finn, Captain said I could take a day."

"We both know you won't, but at least you can take the rest of the evening off," Alex had the sudden urge to kiss the brunette but she held back. She knew Olivia had been through a lot and she didn't want to push anything else on her. The last thing Olivia needed right now was Alex and her uncontrolled hormones.

"You know Alex, you're a really great friend," Ouch_ friend_, not exactly what Alex had had in mind but at the moment she would take it. For now.

**-a-o-**

**Reviews are more that welcome. Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
